Unforgettable mansion
by Desotel
Summary: Father and son move into a new home, start new life, and things can't get any better; but that all changes when the house starts doing strange things.


**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO HELP THIS STORY TO PROGRESS EVEN FURTHER. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY; IT'S NOT THE BEST, SO SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE VAGUE.**

CHAPTER ONE: THE MOVE.

"What do you think Jack?" My father asked me with his right arm over my shoulder. We were in front of a six story house, the house was covered in brown coated paint with a mixture of peach, and there were a lot of widows, a balcony and a cylinder pillar that gave the house its ancient look. Of course I had no opinion so I didn't answer back. My father bent down in front of me without his knees touching the ground with his hands on my shoulders, "come on son, I know it's been really rough lately. But could you give your father a chance I'm trying?" I watched as he tried to give me a comforting warm smile to try and make it seem that everything is alright, even though it is far from okay. My father got up and said tossing his arms at his side, "well will you at lease help me unpack?" I sighed. I walked across the neatly mowed lawn to the orange U-HALL storage unit that's chained up to our red truck on our driveway. My father pulled the cored lifting up the back metal cover revealing furniture and a lot of boxes. The ways these storage's are designed always make it seem that there always bigger on the inside. "Well, the faster that this is done the better." I grabbed a few boxes and lifted them with all my strength considering how heavy they were. Watching my step avoiding anything that will make me trip and fall, I walk towards the house, I look up and see the pillar glooming over me as I get closer to the side door, giving it that creepy feeling.

I take a couple of step and enter the side door into the house, my jaw dropped as I walk around. It looked like I had entered in the kitchen; in the center of the kitchen was just a rectangular marble counter-top about four feet long and two and a half feet across. It had a colour of emerald green; I set the boxes on the counter top just as I heard a voice, "THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" My father screamed with excitement. I couldn't help but smile. On my left was an arch way leading into another room, it had velvet red carpet, a fireplace with a tile floor around it there was a little coal left from the previous owners. I walked into the room when I noticed that the wall connecting to the kitchen and the main room had a service window with three spinning stools to sit on. Not bad. What really shocked me the most, was the main entrance, in front of the door there was a spiral staircase, going up to the next floor. I looked up to see a glass mural with a hooded figure holding a scythe and a scroll with text that I can't decipher because it's in another language…Death. What made my father so interested in this house? And it must have been a fortune where he got the money I have no idea.

Mom would have liked this place…. Sigh I can't stop thinking about her, ever since she died last year the family has been chaos, her sister, Beatrice, fled with my eight year old brother without leaving any trace, while social services are in looking for them, why they've fled I had no idea. My father has been really depressed lately for that reason, he never trusted Beatrice and that's another reason why.

I climbed up the spiral staircase taking my time examining every little detail, as I reached the next level I encountered a long white hallway with a big glass chandelier, note to self: avoid the chandelier because if that thing falls on you your dead, it just scares me the way it rocks back and forth. The hallway had a total of six rooms, one at the end of the hall, three on the right and two on the left. I opened the first door on my right, in the front was a large window with white curtains decorated with tulips, a door on the right and the rest was just empty space. I walked towards the door on my right; I put my hand on the golden knob and found that it was cold. I slowly turned it and when I opened it there was a loud creak, just like in a horror movie what's next a man jumps out with a clown mask and a six inch dagger? Please, I chuckle. In the door was a closet with a few bars for hanging cloths and oh… a mirror I pause and take a look at myself. My untidy brown hair stood out just barely over my eyebrows, my green shirt that's extremely wrinkled and wrecked jeans with a couple of holes. I looked like I was just mugged. At the corner of my eye I see my father leaning against the white door frame. "I see you have taken an interest in this house." He chuckles. Without taking my eyes off the mirror I smile and say, "I think I just found my room."

The next few days there was little talk and we used most of our free time unpacking and organizing the house. When the unpacking was finished, my father went to go and return the orange U-HALL storage unit back to its owner otherwise there would be a big fine we can't afford to pay. I watched my father slowly back up from the driveway out onto the street, he waved at me out of the window and drove off. I walked towards to the front of the house when I heard a voice, "howdy, how are you new neighbor?" I turned around and looked over the white picket fence to see a man in his late thirties hosing his garden. So in return I said hi back, "it's a fine day to be alive. The name's Juan." He reached his hand over the fence; I took his hand and shook it and said, "Jack, good to meet you too." And I meant it, "well, have a good day." Juan said, "you too" and went back whistling his tune and continued to water his garden. I turned around and went into the house. Nice man even, though the conversation was short.

I closed the front door behind me and casually walked around the brown tiled floor thinking to myself, wow, I still can't believe that my father bought this place. I make a right entering into the family room. I picked up the television remote from the glass coffee table and plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Flicking through the channels to find something appealing, but found nothing I murmured, "There's nothing good on." I sigh. "Ya, I agree with you TV's are useless and a great time waster." I jumped as another voice entered the room. I turned around and saw a young girl sixteen? Seventeen? She had blond shoulder length hair; she wore an emerald green dress with red six inch high heels. "Oh, I'm sorry to scare you. The name's Angle." She had her hand out. I said, "h-how did you even get in here?" Angle chuckled, "its easy when the side door is unlocked." I am so shocked, that was really unexpected still recovering my breath I asked, "Why are you even in here? This isn't even your property." Angle walked around the room fiddling with her long hair and said, "This house has always fascinated me, I just can't stay away from it." I had a puzzled look. A part of me wants her to leave while the other part of me wants her to stay. Angle continued, "oh you don't know do you?" I shook my head and said, "Know what?"

"foolish little boy, do you believe in ghost?"  
"What does this anything have to do with ghost? and F.Y.I I'm Atheist." Angle sighed, "God has nothing to do with any of this, I think its time you know the history of this house." I laughed, "the only history about this house that it is a run-down building built in the 1930's. AND, it's full of dust." There was a brief moment of silence, and you could hear the creaking from the old house. Angle walked over and picked up her purse that was behind the couch, and pulled out a lighter and cigarette and lit it, and then she tossed the bag back where it was on the dusty old floor.

"I guess its time for a scary, but true story about this... so called house". Angle took another puff and continued. "One day about fifty years ago before the house was built. On this property was an old orphanage. It was a dark night there were a couple of foster kids running around playing a silly game near the orphanage. They decided to do a prank to the Mrs. Mean old mistress that owned the orphanage. So the two kids decided to take some bed sheets and cut some eye holes and dip them in red paint for fake blood. They wondered around making ghost noises trying to frighten the headmistress, but they found her in the kitchen chopping up some onions. Laughing quietly, they went inside the kitchen ducking behind the counter. Then when the right time came, they popped out and screamed as loud as they could. In fact it did scare the headmistress. It scared her so much, that she took the knife she was holding and stabbed the closest boy rapidity until he was no longer breathing. The second child was so scared he kept screaming as he ran out towards the door, the headmistress threw the knife and it caught his back and into his heart, falling to the ground the second passed away.

The headmistress realized what she has done after she had removed the covers to reveal the young boys eyes wide open still in fear even after death she was so furious, 'those BASTARDS!' she said loudly to herself. So the headmistress took the bodies and grinded them up into nothing and feed them to the other orphanages as 'surprise meat day'. Then a few days later the orphanage caught fire and tragically everyone inside it died and no one knows how, some say it was just lightning, others say it was the revenge of the two ghost boys.

Now for the follow up, when this house was built by Archaeologist Edwin Warden for his future family, after a year or so the house drove him so crazy. Hearing and seeing strange things, he took a revolver loaded it up and did what the voices told him in his head, 'shoot them', so he killed his wife and daughter and then hung himself on that fan right above us. Ever since the death of the Wardens this house has been for sale, and you're the first family to move in here in this house since. So… welcome to the house of horrors"

I looked up at the fan slowly spinning around and darted back at Angle, she had a grin an evil one too. I thought for a moment then realized that she's just trying scare me, "you're so full of bull-shit!" Angle shook her head. "Fine don't believe me, do the research yourself. Until then, it was nice to meet you Jack". Angle threw her cigarette bud in the garbage bin against the wall and walked out of the house, slamming the front door closed behind her. I stared intensely at the door. Wait, how did she know my name? I never even told her.

(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK, UPDATED NEW CONTENT ADDED ON 2/24/14.)


End file.
